hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Coffinspire/Cosmos Raid
Sabine Coffinspire '(サビーヌ・コフィンスパイア ''Sabīnu Kofinsupaia) is a playable character in the 2D fighting game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Reprising her role from 2nd Blood, Yōko Hikasa employs the voice. Sabine is selectable under her villain guise 'Jet Black Panic '(ジェットブラックパニック Jetto Burakku Panikku). For Cosmos Raid Excelsior, her nickname is '''Queen of Absolute Sacrilege. Biography She's 16 years of age, and was born on December 5. Raised by a biologist for a mother and a superhero for a dad, she didn't have many friends growing up because of her obsession with comic books and TV shows revolving around fictional personae. Even teachers kept her at arm's length since she was so easily distracted by other things (e.g. thinking about what extraordinary skills she could obtain). Sabine later on got the impression that she'd be forever alone... that is, until the girl attended junior high. In an attempt to gain recognition, she developed a costume suitable for a scoundrel with proper equipment, although she had yet to generate a moniker for this form. One day after classes, she came across a fellow student getting pushed around and spit on by a pack of thugs. To ensure that the parties didn't see her at the scene, she hid in the public bathroom and quickly suited up. Right as the newly-dressed Sabine emerged, the bullies pushed her out of their way. The boy who was in for a thrashing saw this and wanted to alert an instructor, but when he was fixing to do so, the girl slowly got back on her feet and emitted a dark aura. She used tendrils to stop the clueless ruffians in their tracks, but this gal wasn't through. Letting out mad laughter, she summoned zombies that came out from the floor to scare the gang away. Still acting bystander, the other peer was neither terrified or ready to get a proctor at this point. If anything, he was amazed! For saving him and being enticed by her vile beauty, the boy addressed himself as Max Doppler and wanted to become friends with her. From that moment forward, a bond was solidified. In her normal state, Sabine is scholarly and helpful. Compared to how she was as a child, she puts more time and effort into her studying, and is also eager to assist those who are falling behind in their work. Whilst very diligent alongside humane, she dislikes coming off as conservative, ergo her willingness to let loose hasn't vanished completely. She has yet to retire her super-powered disguise, which she has since given the alias '''Jet Black Panic'. Whenever Sabine throws on that attire, she acts significantly hammier and tends to proclaim her love for all that which is macabre. She rarely uses contractions as JBP, and if she isn't terrorizing anyone that crosses her path, she decides on making them her personal servants. This adoration for evil stems from Sabine herself rooting for the bad guys rather than the good side when she was younger. '' During the events of CR, she receives an invitation from the sponsor of a tournament who has picked "participants of high interest". Using this as a way to get one step closer to world domination and instilling fear into the competition, Sabine (aka Jet Black Panic) throws her hat into the ring. '' Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"You are doomed for failure." *"Make me look ghastly!" *"I shall force you to grovel!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"Sorcery is intended to be feared. In your hands, it could neither amaze nor make my blood run cold. Be off with you!" (Vs. Akko) *"For a fellow agent of sin, you are incredulously dense. Recruiting you would be most detrimental." (Vs. Alicia) *"Mwahahahaha!! Pitiful knight, your blade prowess does not compare to my nightmare mastery!" (Vs. Arnold) *"The god whose strength you depend on is a coward, meaning you are one as well. Heaven will always be a cipher!!" (Vs. Austin) *"What a sad, calamitous excuse for a wrongdoer. Henchforth, I shall conquer that metropolis myself -- and then the entire planet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!" (Vs. Beelzebub Meringue) *"Do not be ridiculous. I have no intention of getting intimate with anyone, much less drudges." (Vs. Carmine) *"Boorish, feculent, materialistic, and theatrical... Despite your pathetic display of combat, the style is agreeable. Please, I wish for you to become a fantastic slave." (Vs. Chris) *"Instead of bringing you back to the underworld, I think it better for you to assist me in my quest for demonic ascendancy. Peradventure you will be rewarded..." (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"Unpalatable and ponderous, as I had predicted. You are unfit to be a villain!" (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"M-M-Mr. Hirsch!! I'm so sorry for constantly neglecting my student duties! I'll never cause mischief agai--- err, I meant, 'Trifling bug! I, the iniquitous Jet Black Panic, shall stomp on you forever!' Ehehe..." (Vs. Elias) *"I know not of whatever it is you mean by 'bogus'... All I understand is that you are to worship the very ground I walk on!" (Vs. Gaz) *"Ah! You shall make for a splendid chorister! Someone such as you would do well to literally sing my praises, up to and including the moment when the world becomes mine!!" (Vs. Greg) *"Round ingrate! Your archery is nothing but farcical! I, the unsettling Jet Black Panic, will give you a taste of true fiendish marksmanship!" (Vs. Gordo) *"'Grooming'? 'Mathematics'!? Pestilent factors... My flagitious conquest could be brought to a standstill if I concern myself with those!" (Vs. Hector) *"Y-You too!? ...AHEM! Even if you reject your code of honor, you will never vanquish I, the terminal Jet Black Panic!" (Vs. Imaishi) *"There is room for only one egomaniac... and you are looking right at her! Now move like the lightning you flaunt and knead my feet! ...And do be careful about any potential electric shocks." (Vs. Janice) *"Hmm... I shall remember your vacant expression, and those savage nails you can manifest, too." (Vs. Jed) *"Why, it is... It is almost exemplary! The unclean aura, the loathsome fighting style, the transfixing voice... This is astonishing! But... I, the evilly uncompromising Jet Black Panic, kneel to no one!!" (Vs. '''Jet Black Panic-2') *"The Kaleb Uzi I have heard of was a horrible man -- a magnificently atrocious character. Whoever you seem to be, you are not him. Such disillusionment..." (Vs. Kaleb) *"Being in the arms of Morpheus right as the battle commenced? ...Who do you take me for, some unimportant ignoramus!?" (Vs. Liza) *"Give in to your awfully sublime past... Act like the lout you were prior to reformation, and serve me!! I, the omnipotent Jet Black Panic, am always seeking powerful slaves!" (Vs. Marco) *"Your psychic violence is but a droll spectacle. Those techniques pale in comparison to the black arts!" (Vs. Nicolas) *"Do you understand now? I, the odious Jet Black Panic, can use my horrific powers to strike down any who dare mock me! That does not exclude presumed 'pro-wrestlers'." (Vs. Niles) *"You...! Yes, you there writhing on the ground! I could stand to be entertained more, so assist me on my path to dictatorship... and write only antagonistic speeches for your new master!" (Vs. Opus) *"If one wishes to be a proper tyrant, they not only need to act villainous and possess the appropriate moveset, they must dress the part as well. You, unfortunately, are beyond those bounds of possibility." (Vs. Osiris) *"Deep within, I know you have the potential to serve me as my right-hand pugilist... A pity those fists are demarcated by unnecessary virtue." (Vs. Paige) *"Oh! I see that the media too is wonderstruck by I, the demoniac Jet Black Panic! I am willing to let you go scot-free so long as you confer with me... Now talk!" (Vs. Rush) *"I cannot believe my eyes...! An unfeigned devil partook in this colossal clash after all! ...Lamentably, however, you were but a man of straw. Begone from my sight, lead balloon." (Vs. Saturn) *"You can be an even greater assassin if you aid me in my pursuit of world domination. Of course, if you so choose to reject my proposal... I, the overwhelming Jet Black Panic, shall see to it that you receive your just desserts handsomely!!" (Vs. Seth) *"For the thousandth time or so, I reign supreme. Now, once you regain consciousness, I demand you assemble a feast suitable for one who is with depravity. Chop-chop!" (Vs. Tanya) *"What an odd corrival... I, the impure Jet Black Panic, am speechless." (Vs. Ultima) *"Prick those ears up for once in your unproductive life. Repeat after me: "Sabine Coffinspire is a nobody! She could never be Jet Black Panic! I'm a hot-blooded dolt who never gets a clue!" ...Wait, where in the infernal regions did you run off to!? GODDAMN YOU, VILE MARTIAL ARTIST!!!!" (Vs. Vivi) *"The long arm of the law... Balderdash. Follow me to the ends of the earth as you please. Though even if I am finally apprehended, that does not mean evil will rest! No, as a matter of fact, its presence will grow more extreme... and the strength of good shall be debilitated until it exists no longer! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" (Vs. Watchdog) Victory Text (Versus) *"Worms stand no chance against the dead! Do you understand that now, peon!?" *"Fine... I will postpone this act of torture. Not like you provided me many a thrill to begin with." *"Kiss my feet! Massage my shoulders! These are but a few orders vassals must follow!" *"I, the sinful Jet Black Panic, have proven victorious! Now, get on your knees and beg for eternity!" *"Killing off contenders is not as enjoyable as toying with their emotions. Keeeekekekekeke!!!" *"It is not wise to start battles that are unwinnable!" *"Quit with the whingeing already! Perhaps you could have won if you were not so heroic!" *"Nothing but a fool's errand...!!" Trivia